My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Sheep4444 Can I do a block/click deal with someone who has a pet robot/punkling module so i can get grey bricks. Mln name: Sheep4444 07:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I will take this but I don't have punkling yet just wait a few days and I will try to get it. -- 23:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Also can I get 10 mantles and 10 gauntlets banners. 11:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) good idea? we always give the guests the items and they give us clicks. well why don't they give the items and we click! it will help us get more stock good idea? Mln vs clubpages 10:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :dude do that at your store if you want but not here! We sell the Items so cheap no one would do that! anywho you do not even work here do good bye-- 16:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) yes but for exmple you send a apple instead of 1 click why not 3 clicks thats what i meant!mln vs clubpages 09:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous (supernick246) 8 rough rubies, 7 rough sapphire and 5 rough diamonds for a total of 100 clicks please. (I may need two days or so for the clicks) (mln user name: supernick246) 10:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey please Make an Account! Buddy -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 10:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I Can't, it sais i am to young (witch apparently I am). :( 10:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) no he docent have to OK click my sound track mod and I sent you a friend request -- 15:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ok click my sound track -- 15:38, March 6, 2010 (UTC) @Verrrrrrrelllllll12334465783891543: OH MY GOSH! read the terms of service it says to put anonymous if you do not have a account! @supernick246: we are sorry you had to be picked on, please let johnater do your order and we hope you are not affected by this act of immaturity and lack to read the terms. Because of this we will let you have some rank5 and lower Item free-- 16:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I spent 100 clicks on the sound track mod. Ok I will have 1 pipe. :johnater will do it later-- 17:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks dude you only have 44 clicks how can you give me the clicks you lied! im not sending you the items until you click my page -- 18:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) he dint give me the clicks when he said he did and now he took off when I found out -- 21:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I gave the clicks using all of my clicks and some of my brothers clicks. (my brother is rank 5 and I am rank 4, I used 52 clicks of mine and 48 of my brothers) And rank 4's have 52 clicks and rank 5's have 60 witch is why we had some left over. I'm helping supernick246 pay the cost. I also left wikia and turned off my computer before I new you had added the coment that you thought I hadn't gave the clicks ( I gave them as soon as I saw the comment that said you will do it later by joeman200.) (I'm using a different computer) - 17:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I am so sorry about that but is your brother in active -- 17:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) My brother and I are now inactive. Goodby. 20:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 i need four rough sapprieresJojo321 19:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) to get to my mln page, go to my mln wiki page and click on monyeJojo321 19:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OK befriend georgeeric999 in MLN. Click my soundtrack module. okay i gave you the clicks+ i'm alleray you friendJojo321 19:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't see you on my friendslist what's you MLN name? my mln name is HanOldBuddyDontLetMeDownJojo321 19:37, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OK. did you send me the order?Jojo321 19:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep done! annonumous may i have 4 rough rubies? my mln name is bioniclestar7777 :Please click my sound track mod 20 times My Name is Joeman200-- 19:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) oaky i asked to be your friend and gave you the clicks Done and thanks -- 19:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Bobbybabbler890 I would like to order 60 clicks on my bottom right golem module. 03:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) that will be 60 clicks to my pet golem mod. i'll have to click tomorrow, im out of clicks at the moment. 03:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok 03:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :if you are doing that you should just make it a Block CLick Deal-- 04:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) it is. i only had one person on my friend list, and im guessing that his 3 friends will send the gypsum to him. 18:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) oops, sorry, bobbybabbler, i just realized that i've been clicking the golem mod on the bottom LEFT, not the right. Sorry, is there any item i can send you? 19:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok, im done with the 60 clicks on the bottom left golem mod. sorry for the mistake. want an item for free? 19:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. 20:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) did you click yet? 20:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) M7209 I need 10 loose sparks.M7209 (talk) 15:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok click my sound track and tell me your mln name -- 15:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Commanderfox324 I want 6 pipes and 3 gypsum. Thank you 17:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Commanderfox324 17:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok click my sound track mod that's 90 clicks and tell me your mln name -- 17:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Bobbybabbler890 I'd like to order 5 pipes and 5 gypsum. 20:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 i need 5 rough rubiesJojo321 22:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) there's a link to my mln page on my pageJojo321 22:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I need it. I need 9 rough sapphires, 8 rough rubies, 7 rough diamonds, and 3 dino horns, please. Ugh I can't do this one sorry Joeman can you do this?